Warden
Wardens are special units that appear in Rescue missions, tasked with protecting prison complexes where hostages are kept. They appear as Heavy Gunners or Ballistas for Grineer missions, Corrupted Heavy Gunner for Orokin Moon missions, and Sniper Crewman and Corpus Tech for Corpus missions, and are more durable than normal units. They are however highly vulnerable to stealth attacks and takedowns. (Vor's Prize) | clonedflesh = 600 | ferritearmor = 500 | specialbodyparts = Stealth/Finisher: 16.0x Head: 2.0x | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = | codex_scans = 5 | other_drops = Blueprint 1% }} |-|Corpus Warden= | protoshield = 300 | flesh = 400 | specialbodyparts = Stealth/Finisher: 16.0x Head: 2.0x | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = | codex_scans = 5 }} |-|Corrupted Warden= | clonedflesh = 600 | ferritearmor = 500 | baseexperience = 500 | specialbodyparts = Stealth/Finisher: 16.0x Head: 2.0x | baseexperience = | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = | codex_scans = 5 | other_drops = Blueprint 1% }} |-|Terra Jailer= | tileset = Orb Vallis | weapon = | flesh = 600 | shield = 500 | specialbodyparts = | baseexperience = | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = | codex_scans = 3 }} |header = Variants }} Tactics *Wardens can only be found in the prison complex tile of a Rescue mission, usually appearing in quantities of 3 to 4 units, though they can sometimes spawn up to a maximum of 10 units. *When a player has been spotted, they will quickly activate the prison complex's Execution system, which sets off a timer counting down to the prisoner being killed. Tips *Due to their durability, Wardens can be tough to face head-on, which may make rescuing the hostage difficult. However, they are highly vulnerable to Stealth Attacks, taking +1600% or effectively 16x more damage, therefore one can usually be killed in a single hit despite their durability. Use this to eliminate Wardens from a position of stealth. **Apart from stealth attacks, Wardens also share the same vulnerability to Counterattack Finishers, allowing players to kill them instantly if fighting them directly. *Wardens have a stricter and more predictable patrol route than most enemies, which can be used to avoid them or set up stealth kills. *The codex scanner can be used to highlight the location of any wardens, even through walls. *Excalibur's Radial Blind can be useful for taking down Wardens since they are highly vulnerable to Stealth Attacks. Notes * Despite being based off Heavy Gunners, Grineer Wardens will sometimes be seen carrying s instead. Corpus Wardens will also sometimes carry a instead of their normal sniper rifles. * Like many other enemies, Wardens can also spawn as Eximus units. Warden Eximus units feature Life Leech ability and improved movement speed. Trivia *The Eximus of both the Grineer, Corpus and Corrupted Wardens have 601 Cloned flesh and 401 Flesh respectively. **These are the only Eximus variants to have 1 armor value higher than their non Eximus counterparts. *Corpus Warden currently cannot be cut to pieces by slash weapons. Other enemies that share this bug include the Elite Crewman and Grineer Commander. Media VulkarWarden.png|Grineer Warden carrying a Vulkar in place of its regular Gorgon. 2014-05-03_00001.jpg|Behold! The Almighty Lanpra! DECorpusWarden.png DEGrineerWarden.png CorpusWarden.png GrineerWarden.png Hind Warden.png|The Grineer Warden within the Vor's prize quest wielding a Hind. Patch History }} See also *Rescue, which introduced this enemy type. es:Guardia Grineer fr:Gardien Corpus Category:Enemies Category:Update 13 Category:Grineer Category:Corpus Category:Orokin Category:Corrupted